Night
by Human Emotions
Summary: White loves N. Seven years later, she's happily engaged to Black. Does true love ever die? Oneshot.  Ha-ha I suck at summaries.


_Jesus is my virtue…_

_And Judas is the demon I cling to…_

* * *

><p>"Morning," he says, with minty-fresh breath. He kisses my cheek and then snakes his arm around my waist as we walk out the door of our home.<p>

It has been seven years since I last saw N.

I am now twenty-two years old, and happily engaged to Black Knight.

We walk to the Pokemon Center in town (the town being Lacunosa), and he kisses me goodbye before going to work. He's now the Champion of the Elite Four, so he's gone during the day. It's okay, though. He's happy doing what he does, and just that fact makes me happy.

After he's gone, I move to the elevated bridge nearby and watch as the sun rises. Several sleepy Pidove stir and awaken, then utter frightened coo's as they realize they are not alone. They flap their wings wildly before finally taking off into the wooded area nearby.

After the sun is fully above the horizon, I move to the nearest vending machine and buy a soda. I stuff it into my bag and run back to the Pokemon Center, not afraid of looking foolish because nobody is even awake yet.

The automatic doors open with a mechanical sound, and Nurse Joy greets me with a smile.

"Have you seen Bronx?" I ask, referring to my Eevee. I got him from a friend I know in Kanto, who happens to breed them. I let him roam around the Center, when Nurse Joy says it's okay.

"I believe he went upstairs," she says cheerfully. I thank her and dash up the stairs two at a time. I find him sleeping on the counter, oblivious to the three workers around him.

"Bronx!"

He opens one eye, as if he is wondering if he really _needs _to wake up. However, he did indeed leap up and rub his head against my legs, as if he was a cat. I'll assume this is because he loves me very much and I'm the best trainer in the history of the world, but who knows?

I pick him up and snuggle him, thank Nurse Joy for watching him, and leave.

I've had Bronx since I was a little girl in Nuvema Town. Probably about six years old. That seems like such a long time ago…

My mother took me to Kanto to visit her mother - my grandmother - and while we were there, I met a little boy around my age. We went back and forth, trying to impress each other.

"I'm going to be an amazalicious trainer when I grow up, that's what my mom told me!" I told him smugly.

"Well I already _have_ a Pokemon!" he retorted.

I gasped. "Liar, liar! Lying is mean, you know!"

"I'm not lying," he argued. "I do. I'll show you!" He grabbed my hand and we ran (well, he ran, I stumbled) back to his house. On the kitchen table was a beautiful, slender Pokemon. I was in awe. "What's that?" I gulped.

"That's just Mom's Leafon, she's not that great. She's kind of a _brat," _he snickered, like it was a really good insult. "Nah, but she just had _babies_, see, and that's why I got Violet!"

Still holding my hand, he led me into another room, what I assumed was his bedroom. "What's a V-" I started, but he cut me off by yelling "See!"

He picked up the smallest little Pokemon I'd ever seen and I just melted.

"IT'S SO CUTE!" I squealed.

"This is Violet, she's an _Eevee,_ they're pretty rare, y'know… She's got some brothers and sisters, too."

And then, in that moment, I felt joy like none other. "C-can I have one? I'll ask my mom and everything!"

"Well, sure!" he giggled. "Mom's tryin' to get rid of 'em anyway, says they're too much hassle or something like that. I don't know what hassle means, but whatever."

And that, my friends, is how I got Bronx.

* * *

><p>Bronx and I traveled all the way to Nuvema Town on foot (though I had to carry him when he got tired). I visited with Mom, told her that I could visit any time, that I have nothing to do.<p>

"Really? I can hang out with a big shot all day, hm?" she said, sarcasm and a bit of humor lacing her tone.

"For a price," I said just as sarcastically, and Bronx nodded in agreement. We laughed for a minute before she went to go make us tea.

"Mom…?" I asked carefully.

"Mmm?" she hummed from the kitchenette.

"Do you remember… N?" I swallowed hard when I said his name.

"Of course, dear, how could I forget?""Did you know… how I, err, felt about him…?"

"What do you mean, sweetheart?"

"I think I was in love with him," I sighed. "No, wait. I _was_ in love with him. So deeply. It hurt, kinda. You know how that feels?"

She walked back into the room and sat beside me. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"I-I still miss him… it's so hard. I was in love with him, Mom! And then he left… f-forever…" I felt a tear run down my cheek. "I'll never see him again…" I choked out before I really started to sob. I felt so… _stupid._

My mother put her arm around my shoulder, trying to find comforting words. "What about Black, dear? Don't you love him?"

"That's the thing!" I sobbed. "I _do_ love Black! I don't know why I still miss N! It's been seven years since I saw him, and I'm still in love with him! And B-Black is gone all day, so I ha-ave nobody to talk to all day… I t-try to keep my mind off him, b-but I c-can't do it, Mom, I can't… I love him, and I love Black, and I don't know what to do!" I cried, slamming my hand down on the table. "I'm s-sorry Mom, I h-have to go… go see Black… yeah…"

I got up and left before she could respond. I know it was rude, but I was having a crisis here!

I called Black on my Xtransceiver and pretty much broke down and told him that I needed to see him pronto. He told Marshal that he was leaving and to let any potential challengers know that the Champion was unavailable.

He hopped on his Zekrom (which may have scared off any challengers anyway) and flew to where I was, which happened to be somewhere between Striaton and Nacrene. He picked me up bridal-style and then we flew back to Lacunosa Town, where my breakdown would be a little more private.

"What's wrong?" he asked finally, pulling me into a tight hug. "I'm a wreck," I croaked out, as it was all I could think of to say. I buried my face into his chest, still crying. "I l-love you, you know…" I whispered when my vocal cords started to cooperate.

"I know," he said, kissing the top of my head. "Now what's got you so… upset?"

And I broke down. I told him about how I loved N, how I still love him, I miss him, I wish I could spend more time with Black, because I love him too, how I wanted everything to be normal.

"You know…" he mumbled. "I know you loved N. When we were, what, sixteen? I saw the way you looked at him. It broke my heart, to be honest. Because while you sat there, loving him, I was sitting there, loving you. But you didn't notice until after N was out of the picture. I-I had really hoped he was out of the picture… but even though he's not _here, _you still think of him. I love you, White, I do. But would you really be happy with me?"

"That's not what I meant, Black!" I cried. "I-I really love you! I love you so much… I j-just… I'm ruining everything, see?" I sobbed into his chest again. "I love you… I'll prove it… I swear… just give me time… I will be White Knight one day."

Black stood there, hugging me. He said nothing else. Then, he tilted my head upward and leaned down to kiss me. It was a deep, passionate, fiery kiss.

We had not kissed like that in a long time.

I moved my arms to wrap them around his neck, bringing me closer to him; deepening the kiss. He snaked his arms around my waist, pulling me as close as physically possible.

I love him, Black Knight. I truly, madly, deeply do.

But a part of me will always cling to Team Plasma's King.

* * *

><p>AN: I feel like I actually wrote this pretty well. I'm not all that into Chess-shipping, but I'm feeling pretty weird today, so voila. As you may have noticed, I suck at titles and last names, and I didn't realize until I wrote it that her name would be "White Knight" and that is the cheesiest thing I've ever heard. But, hey, so is Black Knight.<p> 


End file.
